


#shook

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2019 [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, MacGuffin National Setter Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Team Japan's setter training camp is a powder keg of tomfoolery and hormones. Kageyama isn't sure which one will light the fuse, but it's definitely going to make his head explode.





	#shook

Kageyama grits his teeth as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. He knows it’s ridiculous and that he has no right or reason to be upset, but he is and he doesn’t know how to stop.

When invited to a Team Japan training camp, Kageyama had expected Oikawa to be there. He wasn’t surprised to see Akaashi there, either. What does shock him is how much watching Oikawa flirt with Akaashi makes Kageyama want to tear someone’s head off with his bare hands.

He has no one to talk to about the insanity brewing in his brain, and even if he did, he can’t think of a single thing to describe this bubbling urge to strangle that makes his hands tingle uncomfortably when he lets himself dwell on it too long.

It doesn’t affect his play — or at least he thought it hadn’t — until the more annoying Miya saunters over to him and drapes an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders. “Oh, Tobio-kun, you haven’t played this bad since your goody-two-shoes days. Tell Uncle Atsumu what’s wrong.”

“Get the hell off of me,” Kageyama snaps. “And keep your hands to yourself.”

Backing away from Kageyama like he’s a time bomb full of confetti, Miya chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender. “All right, you win. But that offer’s still good. When you want to figure out what your problem is, you know where to find me.”

“Polishing Satan’s pitchfork, probably,” Kageyama mutters before stomping back to the ball cart. It’s open practice and he should be working on his location drills, but the impulse to hit something is way too strong and he opts for some serve practice instead.

Kageyama serves until the ball cart is empty and he’s sweating bullets, and then he hunts them down and starts the process over. A few more of his fellow setters join him in serve practice, and he bites back a flash of irritation that he has to wait his turn now. All he wants is to sweat until he’s too tired to be angry.

“Kageyama,” comes a familiar voice, and Kageyama jumps when a hand touches his shoulder. He wheels around to find Akaashi, a wry smile on his face. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to spook you. I was just wondering if I could pick your brain about something?”

Bobbing his head, Kageyama tosses his ball back in the cart and returns to await Akaashi’s request. He doesn’t expect Akaashi’s amused expression. “I didn’t mean now, but that’s fine.”

Akaashi grabs his arm and drags him to a far corner of the gym, where only a few stray balls have ventured so far that day. Closing his eyes and murmuring something under his breath, Akaashi finally blurts, “Does Oikawa-san like guys?”

Kageyama gags on his breath and launches into a coughing fit, and Akaashi dutifully thumps his back until he can inhale like a normal person again. Wheezing and eyes watering, Kageyama leans forward onto his knees and gasps, “How should I know?”

“You do know him better than anyone else here,” Akaashi says. “He said you’re his protege.”

Scowling, Kageyama growls, “That’s not the word I would use.” Glaring across the gym at his old nemesis-slash-inspiration, he realizes that if he’s correct, he does know the answer. “Yeah, I think he does,” he admits. “He had a girlfriend in high school, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him flirting with guys.”

Well, it does have the benefit of being true to the best of his knowledge, Kageyama thinks darkly. 

Sighing, Akaashi says, “I was afraid you were going to say that.” He claps Kageyama on the shoulder and gives him a tight smile. “Thanks for not being too weirded out. I don’t generally know or care who wants to date who. It’s just . . . relevant right now.” Kageyama nods blankly, and Akaashi goes back to practice.

His concentration irreparably damaged for the rest of the day, Kageyama resigns himself to serves again until the coach shoos them all out of the building and back to the bunkhouse. 

Kageyama busies himself piling food onto his plate, but he nearly spikes his meal on the floor in alarm when another familiar but far more unwelcome voice calls out to him.

“Yoohoo, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa waves from a table, beckoning him over to where he and Akaashi are sitting. He nearly refuses, but something about the look Akaashi gives him makes him bite his tongue and take a seat. “How is my favorite kouhai today?”

“Don’t say stupid things, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama snaps. “I’m not your favorite. You don’t even like me.”

Oikawa gasps, and Kageyama barely catches a glimpse of Akaashi hiding a discreet laugh behind a balled up fist. “Well, who would like such a rude kouhai anyway?”

Swallowing his mouthful of rice, Akaashi said, “He’s always been polite to me. Maybe we’re just more alike.”

Nose scrunching and lips curling into a pout, Oikawa says, “Kei-chan, Tobio-chan is nothing like you. You’re well-behaved and obviously not raised by brutish cavemen.”

“I don’t know about that.” Akaashi lets out a long, blood-curdling belch. “Ask my old high school team. I’m actually kind of gross.”

Every set of eyes within earshot are on them, drawn in by Akaashi’s spectacle, and Oikawa’s face is turning bright red. “Oh my god, I think my ancestors just gagged.”

Akaashi gives him a blithe little shrug and something dangerously close to a smirk. “Sorry,” he says, not sorry at all, and Kageyama nearly pumps his fist under the table.

When Oikawa grabs his tray and storms off, Kageyama snorts when he seeks out Miya as a table companion instead. “Good luck with that,” he grumbles before tucking into his meal.

“Thanks for the save, by the way.” Akaashi chugs his water and yawns. “He’s been hitting on me all day, and I don’t know how to tell him no thanks without being a dick about it. He’s not my type.”

Kageyama freezes, chopsticks stalling halfway to his mouth. “Because he’s not a girl, or because he has a shitty personality.”

“Oh, I don’t mind that he’s a guy. I don’t really care about that.” Akaashi frowns and then eventually sighs in resignation. “Yeah, it’s mostly because of the shitty personality. It makes me tired just being around him, but he won’t stop hovering and talking about putting some kind of Pretty Setter Squad together.”

Barking a laugh, Kageyama stifles his amusement to keep from drawing any further attention to their table. “That’s moronic.”

“Tell me about it.” With a harrumph, Akaashi adds, “What good is a Pretty Setter Squad if he doesn’t even invite all the pretty setters?”

The chopsticks drop right out of Kageyama’s hand and onto his place. “What?”

Digging in the pocket of his basketball shorts, Akaashi pulls out a piece of paper folded like a middle school girl would do while passing notes, labeled ‘Kei-chan’ and covered in hearts. Kageyama can’t bite back a gag.

“You’re telling me.” Akaashi unfolds the note and pushes it across the table. “I can’t say it’s the most juvenile thing I’ve ever seen, but it’s not far off. Besides, he didn’t even put you on it.”

Kageyama’s fingers clench around the paper. “What? No!”

Shrugging, Akaashi sets back into his food. “He put Miya on the list but not you. He should wear his glasses more. He’s obviously blind.”

Blinking because his brain is not capable of any deeper level of interaction, Kageyama stammers, “You — what — I — huh?”

“Pretty much.” Finished with his plate, Akaashi balls up the note from Oikawa and drops it on his tray. “Anyway, I’ll be in the gym for a while if you care to join me. You did mostly serves today, so you probably need to do something to de-stress your muscles.”

Overwhelmed and underprepared for this level of drama in one day, Kageyama blindly shovels food into his mouth until there’s no more left on the plate, and he darts out of the cafeteria. He’s well aware of the two pairs of eyes watching him: Oikawa’s with irritation and Miya’s with bald curiosity.

With most of the other setters off doing self practice, there is a blessed aura of peace in the air while Kageyama shares his practice time with Akaashi. Here and there, they stop to talk shop and exchange ideas for attacks, and the stresses of the day (mostly self-inflicted) do slowly melt from his tensed up body. 

Exhausted but pleasantly so, Kageyama drops into the grass next to Akaashi and enjoys the balmy late summer night. “Thanks for practicing with me. I’m not really good at making friends,” Akaashi offers, hugging his knees to his chest. “I have a habit of saying stuff that makes people upset or confused, and I don’t know I’m doing it until it’s too late.”

“I know what that’s like.” At Akaashi’s raised brow of curiosity, Kageyama spills the story of his failures in middle school, shrinking into the grass more and more because he can’t stomach the idea of someone as cool as Akaashi thinking he’s some sort of demon.

“Wow.” Akaashi scratches at the nape of his neck. “That actually surprises me. I remember you always squabbling with Hinata, but you were never like that with anyone else. It’s hard to imagine you being like that with everybody.”

Kageyama shakes his head. “It was the worst year of my life. I’m just glad I got to play at Karasuno. It made me a better player and a better person.”

Akaashi gives him a crooked smile. “Yeah, well, I’m glad you went to Karasuno, too. I got the chance to get to know you.”

Ready to bury his face in his shirt so he can die of blushing out of sight, Kageyama whines through the fabric, “You said that out loud.”

“Well, yeah.” Akaashi tugs the collar of his shirt down. “Let me be mushy, I’m your senpai.”

Kageyama groans but sags in defeat. “Yes, Akaashi-san.”

“Better.” They sit in silence, allowing Kageyama’s brain to fly through the notes of their conversation at mach speed. Akaashi isn’t interested in Oikawa, but he might be interested in guys in general. He likes Kageyama and is glad to know him. He’s smiled more in the past couple of hours than Kageyama can remember the entire time they’ve known each other. Moreover, Kageyama  _ likes _ the idea.

Damn it.

Ready to flop on the grass and kick and scream like a child throwing a tantrum, Kageyama stews over this revelation. So his powers of observation when it comes to interpersonal stuff aren’t completely inept. Oikawa had been flirting with Akaashi, after all. He’ll accept that it upset him earlier because he had been jealous.

What he can’t figure out is whether Akaashi is just being nice, or if there’s something there on the other side, as well. Kageyama knows he’s too stupid to figure it out on his own and too scared to just ask. 

He nearly vaults to his feet when Akaashi says, “You want to go for a walk? It’s a nice night, and I’m not ready for bed yet.”

Kageyama goes along, not sure what else to do, but their easy silence resumes and the agony of trying to decode Akaashi’s outward signals fades away under the utter lack of demand on his brain power. However, he can’t help but steal glances at Akaashi, wondering if his companion can tell what he’s thinking.

Like a nightmare come to life, Akaashi stops short and creases his brow in concentration. Finally, he asks, “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

Akaashi shrugs. “I don’t know. Usually, I’m pretty good at reading people, even if my mouth isn’t, but I don’t think I’ve ever been able to figure out what’s going on in your head.”

“It’s empty,” Kageyama blurts, and Akaashi laughs, a soft but wonderful sound. He can’t even object to being laughed at when the results are more like a reward than a punishment. “Hey,” he teases, a smile tugging at his own lips.

He sees Akaashi inhale sharply and avert his eyes, and Kageyama opens his mouth to apologize for whatever stupid thing he doesn’t realize he said. Before the words could come out in whatever mangled fashion he’s capable of, their privacy is shattered by the absolute last person in Japan Kageyama cares to have descend upon their sliver of peace.

“Keiji-kun~” Oikawa loops his arm with Akaashi’s and beams. “What do you say we get rid of junior and have some big kid fun?”

Something boils over in Kageyama, and he growls as he wrenches Oikawa’s arm away from Akaashi. “Stop it.”

“Make me.” Oikawa’s tongue pokes through his lips, and Kageyama’s body takes action before his brain can tell him no. The back of his hand lands with a  _ crack! _ against Oikawa’s cheek. 

Oikawa is staring in shock and so is Akaashi, and Kageyama draws himself to his full height and stands chest to chest with Oikawa. “I said stop.”

A cackle rings out from the shadows, and Oikawa sighs when Miya darts onto the scene with his arms raised in victory. “Oh, you so owe me a thousand yen.”

Rubbing his red face, Oikawa pouts. “I do not. This proves nothing.” The two of them launch into a lengthy debate, the nature of which Kageyama can’t even begin to guess.

“What the hell is going on?” Akaashi whispers to Kageyama.

Kageyama shakes his head. “I have no idea. They’re both just kind of weird.”

Akaashi quirks a brow. “You are not wrong.” He nods toward a nearby clot of trees. “So, I would really like to escape before they remember we’re here.”

The two of them creep away into the woods, and once they’re out of sight, Akaashi crosses his arms and gives Kageyama a searching look. “So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?”

Kageyama lowers his gaze and bites his lip. “You don’t want to know.”

“Actually, I do.” Akaashi grabs Kageyama’s chin and forces him to look him in the eye. “Now talk. Why did you get pissed off and smack Oikawa-san?”

A hundred ridiculous lies live and die on his tongue. After a dozen false starts on a less damning explanation, Kageyama relents. “He keeps hanging all over you and I hate it.” 

Akaashi blinks as he soaks in Kageyama’s hesitant confession, a myriad of emotions flitting across his usually passive face. Finally, he says, “So you were jealous?”

“It sounds worse when you say it like that!” Kageyama hides his face behind his hands and backs away. “Yes, I was jealous.”

Gentle fingers pry Kageyama’s hands away, and Kageyama doesn’t have time to react before Akaashi presses their mouths together. It’s over almost as soon as it starts, but he won’t forget a millisecond of his first kiss — especially with someone as cool as Akaashi Keiji.

Leaning close, Akaashi murmurs in Kageyama’s ear, “I really hope you don’t have to slap Oikawa-san everytime you want to make out. It would be really inconvenient.”

“I’m good,” Kageyama breathes. His knees feel like noodles and his feet don’t seem willing to obey. All he wants to do is stand here and kiss Akaashi until he dies of old age or wants to go back to play more volleyball. And even then, Akaashi will be there.

Whether it’s brave or stupid, Kageyama doesn’t know, but he drags Akaashi against his chest for a long, wet, uncoordinated, and greatly satisfying second kiss. 

 

**_Omake_ **

“I told you Tobio-kun has a thing for Akaashi,” Miya drawls. “Now pay up. He beat you up, and I’m gonna steal your lunch money.”

Oikawa whines. “It’s not fair! Insider information! The deal’s void.”

Miya shakes his head. “Just an attention span.” He accepts Oikawa’s grudgingly offered thousand yen note. “Pleasure doing business. Let me know if you want to lose any more bets.”

“Ugh!” Oikawa storms off, and Miya smirks all the way back to camp.


End file.
